legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 26
Naruto: Beta Episode 26: Season 2 Tsunade: Hey Jiraiya, can you give us some time to ourselves? Jiraiya: Uh, sure, I guess so. I'll go to the town for a few hours. Tsunade: Thank you. Jiraiya leaves and Intuzuka is asleep, leaning on the wall. Tsunade wakes him up by kissing him. Intuzuka: Uh, what was that for? Tsunade: Just wanted to wake you up the best way possible. Intuzuka: Oh, I see. You already want to get intimate, huh? Tsunade: Yes, I do. (she kisses Intuzuka passionately. She goes to take off his shirt, but he stops her) Intuzuka: Tsunade, we're not that for into the relationship. Tsunade: But, I'm ready now. Intuzuka: What if I'm not ready? Tsunade: You're joking right? You're always ready. Intuzuka: Not this time. If we want to make it work, we can't jump into any heavy duty things, such as sex. Tsunade: Fine, but I'm not waiting that long. Intuzuka (thinking): Aren't men supposed to be the ones that push for sex? Tsunade: Can I at least kiss you? Intuzuka: Yea, but not right now. How about we go out and do something? Tsunade: No, that's what I sent Jiraiya out for. I wanted to be intimate with you and, you kind of ruined it. Intuzuka: I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now! I can't risk the people that I love on stupid missions! Tsunade: So, this is what's going on, huh? Intuzuka: What do you mean? Tsunade: Your brother, Fugaku, Sayona, your first Akatsuki team, and when Tazunai nearly died three years ago. You're feeling responsible for their deaths. Intuzuka: Itachi killed my clan, because I didn't see it coming. Sayona died of illness, which I could've stopped if I were powerful enough. Tazunai would've died if I didn't get there in time. Tsunade: You can't blame yourself for every death of those you care about. Intuzuka: That's my job as Hokage! I am responsible, no matter who dies! Tsunade (surprised): So, you don't want to be Hokage, then? Intuzuka: I want to be Hokage, but I'm tired of the deaths. I can't take anymore from anyone I care about. Tsunade: I'm trying to take some of that responsibility off of your shoulders. I want to be here for you in your time of hardship. Intuzuka: Thank you, Tsunade, but this is a problem that I need to solve myself. Tsunade: You don't have to, you're stuck with me. Intuzuka: Fine, I see that I can't win, so I guess you can help me. Tsunade: That's right, you're stuck with me. (she kisses him passionately again, and this time the escalation progresses into further intimacies, because Intuzuka is vulnerable) Two hours later Intuzuka fell asleep after their “fun”. He wakes up, not really remembering what happened. He looks to his right and sees Tsunade, sleeping. Intuzuka (thinking): Damn, I was vulnerable and she took advantage of me. How is this supposed to work when she wants this all the time. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but still, she does seem to love being intimate. Tsunade (waking up): Are you thinking of something? Intuzuka: Yea, but it's nothing. Tsunade: That was pretty fun, huh? Intuzuka (not remembering): Yea, it was. Tsunade: I'm glad we're together again. Intuzuka: Me too, I just can't help but think that we're rushing things a little bit. Tsunade: You still think we should take things slow, huh? Intuzuka: I just want things to end right this time. Tsunade: I love you, I'm not afraid to admit it or show it. Now that I have you again, I don't want to sut around doing nothing. I want to show you how much I love you. Intuzuka: You know I love you too, but maybe I'm not in a rush to get into heavy intimacy. You took advantage of me because I was stressed and somewhat upset. You can't tell me that you felt love with that one. Tsunade (kind of ashamed): It was the only way I could get what I wanted. You're right, I didn't feel much love in it. Intuzuka: Then, why not wait until I'm ready, that way there's real love behind it? Tsunade: Yea, I guess it would be better that way, huh? Intuzuka: I want this too, but rushing things will put us in the same place as last time. Tsunade: I understand what you're saying. I just don't want to lose you again. Intuzuka: As long as you're on the same level as I am, we can make this work, alright? Tsunade: Okay, we'll take it slow. Intuzuka: Alright, then we can sit here and enjoy each other's company for a few. (he hugs her) To be continued...